tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Shigure Rangetsu
Shigure Rangetsu (シグレ・ランゲツ, Shigure Rangetsu) is the fictional character and one of the main male antagonists of the Tales of Berseria series of the Tales of series. He is legate-rank exorcist from the Abbey and Rokurou Rangetsu's older brother, serving as the head of their family: the Rangetsu family. They use a unique fighting style in their aims to become the strongest warriors. He has a freewheeling attitude unappreciated by serious-minded exorcists. However, he justifies his carefree behaviour with his prowess in battle. His sole source of joy is to fight tough opponents and cannot help but laugh when his opponent is stronger than him. Thus, he will never turn down a new challenge if the opportunity presents itself. "You’re the one who hasn’t changed, I bet. You still trying to think of how you can take me down?" :—Shigure Rangetsu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Max Mittelman (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography He is a Legate from The Abbey, an organization of Exorcists. He is Rokurou’s brother and is the head of the Rangetsu family. They employ a unique fighting style in order to be the strongest warriors. Even if he is a Legate, he has a freewheeling attitude unappreciated by serious-minded exorcists. However, he justifies his carefree behaviour with his prowess in battle. Appearance Shigure is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair. He dons a unique shirt that simply covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang. He wears a full arm gauntlet on his right arm, with which he wields a large sword, and a partial arm gauntlet on his left. His pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Golden * Age: 31 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Though a legate, Shigure has a free-spirited attitude unappreciated by the serious-minded exorcists. He justifies his carefree behavior with his battle prowess. His sole joy is to fight tough opponents and seems to enjoy it when his opponent is stronger. He will never turn down a new challenge whenever it arises. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * unnamed mother (deceased) * Rokurou Rangetsu (younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Shigure Rangetsu ''Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Shigure Rangetsu Talespedia * Shigure Rangetsu Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Abbey